Underneath
by bookworm26
Summary: House. Dream Sequence. It's what's underneath. They help him understand. Exceptionally trippy.


Underneath

Summary: House. Dream Sequence. It's what's underneath.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

It was cold.

Snow glazed over the ground thick and fast. He stood in the midst of it all, staring at the white snow falling to the ground. It was all he could see.

House sat on the bench at the park opposite Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, staring straight ahead at the single tree that occupied the park. It was covered in glistening snow, shining as if it was a star in the night's sky. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it.

"You shouldn't be here."

House felt a warm breath on his neck as a soft voice whispered into his ear. Cameron walked around the bench and sat down next to him, staring at the tree.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" House replied, staring at her.

Cameron continued looking at the snow-covered tree. "It's different, isn't it? This place," She replied, as if House hadn't spoken.

"It's always different," House said, redirecting his gaze back to the tree.

Cameron smiled. "Not like this. It's never reached this far."

House looked at her. "How come you know so much?"

Cameron shrugged and looked back at him. "It's always there."

House understood, and nodded his head in reply. Sniffing, Cameron stood up, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "Come on. I want to show you something," She said, turning around and walking around the bench and straight into the diagnostics office.

House looked behind at her in the room before looking back at the tree. _It's time._ Getting up, House limped after Cameron and found himself standing in front of the whiteboard, Foreman and Chase on either side.

House's eyes found the surface. There were letters, scrambled around, thick and black. He couldn't make them out, and turned to face Cameron questionally.

"Do you get it now?" She asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

He shook his head and looked down into the cup. A single walnut was sitting at the bottom.

"It's not the answer anymore," Foreman said, looking at the scrambled letters on the whiteboard.

"It never is," House replied, looking back up at Foreman.

_"House."_

House turned around and stared at Wilson standing in the doorway of his apartment. He was holding a single bag and a piece of paper in his hand.

"It's simpler than this," Wilson said, walking forwards, gesturing to their surroundings, or possibly more.

"It doesn't feel like it is," House replied, staring around his apartment. It was different. Certain things were scattered around he knew he didn't own. The copy of 'Gone with the wind' on the coffee table was only one of them.

Wilson smirked. "It will," He said, handing House the piece of paper.

House looked down at it. There is was again. The scrambled letters. Thick and black. But they were moving. Swirling around each other, as if wanting to get out. Slowly they came into focus. Spelt letters. Words.

**DEEP. DEPTH. IT'S WHAT'S UNDERNEATH.**

"But what -" House asked, looking up, confused. He stopped. Wilson was gone. He was alone.

"Does it make sense yet?" The same soft voice echoed in his ear.

House turned around, expecting to see Cameron standing in his living room. But there was nothing. He was alone. He was always alone.

_"House!"_

House grunted and stirred, slowly opening his eyes as his surroundings came into focus. The clinic.

Cameron stood next to him, a unrecognisable expression plastered on her face. She apeared to be the person who had woke him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her eyebrow's creasing.

House grunted again and sat up, reaching for two Vicodin and throwing them down his throat. "Yeah. Peachy,"

Cameron continued to stare at him, before raising her eyebrows and smiling. "Ok. We have a new patient. Differental Diagnosis?"

House nodded, scratching his forehead. Cameron gave a small nod and walked towards the door.

"Cameron."

Cameron turned around to face House, her hand on the doorknob. "Yeah?"

"I was dreaming," House said, staring at her as images of his odd dream invaded his mind.

Cameron gave a small smile. "I noticed," She replied softly, before walking out of the clinic room and shutting the door behind her, leaving House to begin the deep analysation that a dream like that would need.

FIN

Wow. That just tripped me out. giggle Feedback?


End file.
